Through the Years
by GGAddict129
Summary: Lily and Rufus re-telling there stories to their children after we met them. : Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Through the Years

_xoxoRuflyGirl's story inspired me. __ However, my story shall be about after we meet them on the GossipGirl TV show. Enjoy! _

"Come on, Dad and Lily! Tell us a story about you two." Dan suggested.

"Yes. How about the first time you two re-met?" Erik chimed in.

"That be an interesting story. I've always wondered how long those lingering looks had been going on between you two," Serena added.

"It's not a particularly pleasant story…."

"Who cares? Let's tell them anyway, Lil. Why don't you begin?" He said as he exchanged a smile with her.

"Well, I went over to see him after I met you, Dan. At the Palace Hotel? Serena was trying to get out of the Kiss on the Lips party, so you interjected and said that you two were going on a date. After I heard you name, I was….stunned. It wasn't possible you were Rufus's son. It was just a coincidence. But then….you mentioned Lincoln Hawk."

_ "Hi, Mom." _

_ "Guess what I got for you. A dress! I saw the Kiss on the Lips invitation!" replied Lily. _

_ "Oh, I'm not going?" _

_ "What do you mean? Blair's throwing it!" _

_ "Yeah…uhmm….see the problem is….by the time I got the invitation I had already….actually already had plans." _

_ "Plans with whom?" How unlike her daughter was this. Serena Van der Woodsen missing a party. NEVER! _

_ "My friend…." She improvised pointing her thumb at Dan. _

_ After exchanging a look, Dan had interceded on Serena's behalf. _

_ "Uhhh…yeah. Hi. Nice to meet you Mrs. Van der Woodsen. I'm Dan Humphrey…." _

_ The moment he had said that chills were sent down her spine. Humphrey. Oh god. How she had known a Humphrey boy. _

_ "What are you and Dan Humphrey doing?" She asked, evolving in to typical mother mode. _

_ "We…uhhh…." Another look towards Dan. _

_ "We're…uhhh…going to a concert tonight." He replied, thrusting the red poster in her face. _

_ "Lincoln Hawk." She said in dryly. That name sent so many emotions running through her mind. So many things she had absolutely no desire to recollect. She had to do something about this. She couldn't handle this. _

Dan and Serena started laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god. Remember that?" Serena giggled.

"How could I forget?" Dan replied in between laughs.

"I don't think you've ever told me that story," Rufus said staring into Lily's eyes.

"You never asked."

"Touché," he smirked.

"So anyway……"

_As he emerged from the other room of his art gallery, he couldn't believe his eyes. None other than Lily Rhodes (Van der Woodsen, he had to remind himself) had just strode into his gallery looking as beautiful as ever. _

_ "Lily..? Are you shopping for some art to match your furniture?" He questioned teasingly._

_ Ignoring his comment Lily started, "Why is my daughter going to one of your concerts?" _

_ "Cause we're awesome." _

_He would reply that. God, he hadn't changed at all in twenty years. He was still attractive, still….ugh, she hated him. Hated him for so many reasons. How could he so casually talk to her? With his stupid, sarcastic responses? Wasn't this at all hard for him? _

_She turned to him, "With you son?" _

"_Dan scored a date with Serena." He couldn't pretend he wasn't shocked. His son had had a crush on Lily's daughter for quite some time. _

"_Mhmmm…" She crossed her arms, with a sarcastic smirk. _

"_Small island." _

"_Are you sure it's not some ploy: you're using my daughter to get to me now that your wife left you?" She slyly shot back. _

"_How did you know about Allison?" _

"_Like you said, small island." _

_He turned away, because the wound from Allison needing "space" still hurt him. _

"_Oh, I see. You're hear about Allison and use your daughter as an excuse to start something." _

"_Yeah," she laughed, "in your dreams." She touched her scarf, a nervous habit. That's not why she was here….really, it wasn't. She had no ulterior motive whatsoever…oh god, maybe this was a bad idea. _

"_Well, Lil." He was the only one that called her that. "You are in my dreams. In one that occurs, it involves finding you in the back of a Nine Inch Nails bus with your shoes in your earrings and Trent Reznor…oh wait, that happened!" _

_Ouch. That hurt her. Like it was her choice to do that….Lily, breathe. _

"_No need to rehash details of decades passed. So I moved on?" _

"_Yeah from Trent to Billy to Paris. Till you switched up rockstars with billionaires?" _

_Off topic. She had no desire to talk about this. This conversation was getting too intense for her taste. It's not her fault she had been trying to get over one rockstar in particular. _

"_You think you're so cute. Washed up band? Crappy, so-called 'art gallery'?" _

_Talk about below the belt, he thought. _

_That's what Lily did when she was upset or didn't want to talk about things. She threw out insults. _

"_Well," he turned away, "not all of us have settlements from multiple divorces to sustain us." _

_"Have a nice life, Rufus. "_

_Wow, she thought. That was harder than she thought it would be. She could almost sense the hurt she had caused him. And it was unnerving. It was so difficult to see him. She wanted to be obnoxious to him. Wanted him to hate her, because she didn't have any desire to fall in love with him again. It had hurt so much when they had ended things, she just couldn't deal with that. Not to mention, she deffinetely did not want Serena dating his son. If she did, who knows what would happen? What if Serena found out about her shaky past? Or what if Dan and Serena were together seriously....then how could she look at him? How could she see him anymore, knowing that their children were supposed to have been them. She chuckled to herself then. Why are you getting so worked up over this, Lily? It's been twenty years...._

_He hadn't expected her to come to see him. It had completely unnerved him. It was deffinetely a surprise. But she couldn't decide if it was a pleasant surprise or not. The truth was, Lily Rhodes had been the girl that he hadn't ever really gotten over. He had settled with Allison because he couldn't have HER. Why did she have to come back into his life? Hopefully that was the only time they would meet....He still had somewhat feeling for her, but he'd rather he not acknowledge them. He did have a wife, afterall. Even if their marriage was shaky. Besides, it's not like Lily was the same person she had been twenty years ago...._

* * *

_"_Some meeting that was," Serena said.

"Well, I hadn't seen him in twenty years...."

"Fifteen." Rufus suddenly said quietely. He assumed only Lily could hear him

"What?" asked Dan.

"Nothing.." Rufus quickly replied, catching himself, after he had exchanged a look with Lily.

"No, what did he mean, Mom?" Erik asked.

"Nothing..." Lily replied in the same tone Rufus had.

"What do you mean...nothingg?" asked Serena.

"Could I talk to you for a moment, Rufus?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Of course, my love." He replied with a smile.

"Whatever. I'm going to get a drink. Be back in a second," said Serena.

"Yeah, me too," Dan added.

"We're coming too." Jenny said, referring to herself and Erik.

"Yeah, I have no desire to see you two make out again..." he said, leaving the room.

Now Lily and Rufus were all alone.

"We've never talked about that time, Rufus." Lily began warily.

"I was married. You were married. Do we really need to?"Rufus replied.

"Well, we're together now. Why are we still hiding that night?"

"Because....I don't want to tell Jenny and Dan that I cheated on their mother..." Rufus trailed off guiltily.

"Ohh..." was all Lily replied

* * *

_It had been five years after they had broken up. One of Lily's old friend's', Erika, had invited her to come and watch a concert and she figured she might as well. After all, she had little time to get out anymore. Plus, she needed to spend some time with a friend. The truth was her marriage with William was getting a little shaky and she just needed some time away from her high society life. Not to mention, she hadn't been to a concert in years. Not since.....Rufus. _

_"Lily! Oh my god. How are you? You look fantastic!" Erika greeted her. _

_"Look who's talking! Who got you knocked up? You're glowing!" Lily laughed. Seeing Erika made her remember how easy things had been five years ago. Before William, before going to Paris to have the baby, before she had ruined things with her boyfriend. _

_"Matthew! We got married last spring!" She replied, flashing a wedding band at Lily. _

_"Oh my god. I can't believe I missed it!" _

_"You've missed a lot...." Erika trailed off. _

_"I'm sorry...." Lily really was sorry. She was sorry that this was the way things had ended up. _

_She smiled though, "Let's not talk about it though. You're hear now!" _

_"Yes, I am." _

_They had continued to catch up until Lily stopped suddenly when she saw him. _

_Erika followed her gaze. _

_"Oh...." Erika said, "He's married now." _

_"To that tramp?" Lily replied harshly. _

_"Lily....you broke his heart...." _

_Yeah, but I didn't want to, she thought...tears were about to come. _

_"I've got to go to the bathroom...." Lily arose from her seat and started walking towards the bathroom. _

_"Lily! Wait!" her friend called after her._

_But Lily was deaf to all her cries. The sound of the music became suddenly louder and she became numb with emotions..._

_Then she bumped into HER. _

_"Sorry..." she said hurriedly. _

_"Well, well...if it isn't Lily Rhodes. What the hell are you doing here?" _

_"Hi, Allison." Lily was trying to be polite, but it wasn't easy. "How are you?" _

_"I'm wonderful....," she ennuciated every syllable, suttely showing off her ring. "Rufus and I got married." _

_"Oh, congratulations!" _

_"Yes! We've just had our second child, Jenny." _

_"Wow. That's incredible....Listen, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Nice seeing you..." _

_"I won, Lily." Allison said quietely. _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"Turns out he loved me after all, didn't it?" _

_"Yeah, I guess so...." she paused, "but only due to the fact that he couldn't have his first choice..." What? She couldn't help herself. _

_"You wish..." _

_"Whatever. I'm not doing this. Don't be a bitch. Okay? You got him okay. End of story. Have a nice life together..." Lily just wanted to get away from her. Far far away. _

_She went to the bathroom to wipe the tears that had began streaming down her face and took a deep breath. Whatever. It was her fault....Lily had done this. She couldn't blame anyone, not even Allison. _

_As she was leaving the bathroom, she saw him. And before she could pretend she hadn't, he spotted her looking at him. They exchanged a glance....Then he began walking towards him. _

_Oh god, she thought, she couldn't do this. _

_"Hi, Lily." Rufus said polietely. _

_He called her Lily. He hadn't called her that since their second date. And only because she had told him she didn't like being called 'Lil'. _

_"Hi, Rufus." _

_They carried on some small talk, nothing he said those three words..._

_"I miss you..." He looked guiltily at her, because he knew he shouldn't miss her. He had a wife and two kids. _

_"Rufus...." _

_"I know. I know I shouldn't have said that..." _

_"I'm glad you did." Lily replied. _

_Before she knew it, their lips had been drawn together like a magnet. Their bodies pressed against one another and it felt so comfortable. It felt like no time had passed. Aliison and William both soon forgotten. It wasn't long before they ended up in another room. It felt so good to have his body intertwined with hers. _

_After all was said and done, they were lying talking about things. _

_"I've missed you, Rufus...." Lily finally replied. _

_"I've missed you too, Lil. How is everything? Are you happy?" _

_"As happy as I can be without you. I married William." _

_"Oh. That's good." _

_"I guess. Right now things are strained. We have two kids: Serena and Erik, but it feels like it's ending."_

_"Allison and I got married." _

_"I heard." _

_"Two kids: Dan and Jenny." _

_"Beautiful names...." _

_"Thanks..." _

_They were clinging to this night. Knowing it would be one they would remember for the rest of their lives.  
_

_"Rufus, I have to tell you something....about why I left....It wasn't----" _

_Allison decided to interupt them at that moment. It figures. She had been on the verge of explaining everything about why she had left. She was even going to tell him about their baby. _

_"Rufus...are you in...OH MY GOD! What the hell are you doing with her?" Allison yelled. _

_"I--I---" _

_"You bitch! You let him go! He's MY husband! And you..." she turned to Rufus, "how could you fall for her trap? She's a whore. Always has been!" _

_"Allison...." _

_"Don't you dare defend her!" Allison stormed out. _

_He paused for a moment, "Lil, I've got to go after her. I'm sorry...." _

_"No. Don't worry about it. It's fine...." _

_--------------------------  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II.**

"I'm sorry I just rushed away, Lil."

Lilly looked down. She had hated having sex with him and then being cast aside for HER.

"I understood."

The truth was, Rufus had taken one fleeting look back at Lily that night. And he had witnessed her expression crashing. Ever since that night, that image had been seared into his brain. He hated seeing her look that way.

"I just---I had Dan and Jenny and Allison was their mother…."

"I know…."

Silence.

Broken by, "Lil, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she replied.

"What were you going to tell me? Before Allison found us…?"

"Oh…uhmm…I—I was going to explain why I'd left. And tell you about….our baby."

"I'm sorry I didn't stick around to hear you out."

"It's okay, Rufus. I understand…Look, fifteen years ago doesn't even matter anymore. What matters now is that I love you. And you love me. And we're together."

"And we're happy," Rufus interjected with a smirk.

"Yes, we're very happy."

"You know what would make me happier, Lil?" He said with a devious grin on his face.

"What, Rufus Humphrey?"

"Come over here and I'll show you."

Lily walked towards him and he engulfed her in his arms with a tight hug. Lily began to kiss him passionately. Rufus kissed back with an equal amount of passion. Passion with which he soon began trailing his kisses to her neck. They heatedly making out when Eric walked in to the room.

Eric groaned, "Not again."

Rufus sighed and slowly broke apart from his beloved wife.

"Seriously! Can you two ever just keep your tongues down your own throat?" Dan questioned.

"What can I say? I love my wife." Rufus replied.

"And his wife, loves her husband VERY much," she purred back staring deeply into Rufus' eyes.

"So, have you decided to tell us what you're little slip up was all about, Dad?" Interrogated Jenny.

"Nope. And I never will…"

"Ugh, whatever. At least continue telling us some stories?" She asked hopefully.

"Only if it doesn't lead to making out….again…" Eric interjected.

"When did you two see each other again?"

"Just briefly we met for a cup of coffee to discuss yours and Dan's' love life, Serena."

_ He politely opened the cab door for her as she entered Brooklyn for what was their second meeting in the last week. _

_ "Just coffee. I'm not staying long. I'd like to get out of here before someone throws me down and tattoos me," Lily immediately said, as if she was disgusted by this side of the city. She so badly wanted Rufus to see that she had changed and that she wasn't the same person she was twenty years ago. She was the ice queen of the Upper East Side, no questions asked. _

_ "This is Brooklyn, Lil, not the Warp Tour….and don't tell me you've had all your tattoos removed. I mean even that one, that little heart shaped one between your uhh…." _

_ At this time, she was smirking, slightly embarrassed; brushing her hair out of her face. _

_ Cutting him off, she replied, "Okay. Don't try to be cute. Those days are well behind you." _

_ "And here I thought I was getting better looking everyday," he replied as she rolled her eyes. "So what's the big emergency?" continued Rufus. _

_ "Dan went out with Serena last night." She replied, as he held the door open for her. _

_ "And us Humphreys sure are proud of him." _

_ "Yes, well, currently, he sitting in the lobby of the hotel I'm staying at." _

_ Approaching the bar Rufus ordered. _

_ "Two Americanos: one with an extra shot…?" he looked at Lily questionably. _

_ She nodded in return. _

_ "You don't actually think I'm going to tell my kid who he can and cannot date, do you?" _

_ She thought of saying, 'Why not? My mother did." _

_ "I mean, is that really the reason you came down here?" He asked, turning the tables. _

_ That's when it dawned on her! He thought that she still had feelings for him. How absurd. "Oh, I know what you're implying…" _

_ "Admit it. You're falling for me again." _

_ "You're right. It's the low-income tax, the bad V-neck T-shirts, the awful jokes. I don't know why you wife left you," she mocked. _

_ He wasn't going to admit it, but that hurt his feelings a little bit. He couldn't rationally explain it, but when he saw Lily, even after all these years, he still felt a little something. Even if he buried it deep inside. _

_ "Well, she has better taste than you." _

_ He looked down slightly and the woman behind the coffee bar served them their drinks. _

_ "I mean, come on," he continued, "where else have I seen you in the last few days than the last fifteen years?" _

_ "An unfortunate twist of fate," she replied very matter of factly. _

_ "But fate, …" he wasn't sure if it was his right to ask this, but… "are you seeing someone?" _

_ She looked at him quickly and a streak of shock struck her face as quickly as lightening. "No, not really." _

_ "Uh-huh. Not serious…or he's married. That is your type." _

_That hurt her. _

_ "That's enough, Rufus." She brought the cup of coffee to her lips to signal the end of this topic. _

_ He laughed quietly to himself. She always DID feel the need to be in control. _

_ "What's his name? Have I read about him in Forbes or Rolling Stones?" _

_ She glared at him and all he did in return was smirk. God, he infuriated her. "Well, whoever he is, I'm sure he can't keep up with you." _

_ "Well, I'm going to take that as a compliment." _

_She desperately wanted to get off this topic. It made her cringe to think about her past. _

_ "But I'm serious," she continued, "I'm worried about Serena. I don't need some new boy influencing her; distracting her from her needs." _

_ "Well, no offense, Lil, but I'm guessing a kid like Dan is exactly what Serena needs."_

_ She sighed at him. _

"Mom! I can't believe you were interfering. ?" Serena questioned shocked.

"Call it: like mother, like daughter," Rufus replied for Lily.

"I can't believe you have a tattoo," an disbelieving Eric said.

Ignoring Eric's comment and answering Serena's, Lily spoke,"I'm sorry, but…it's not like it was the least bit effective anyway. Rufus Humphrey is increasingly stubborn."

"Look who's talking, Lil!"

"I'm not going to deny it, sweetie. I like things my way." She smiled.

"Not to mention, you have an intense need to be in control…"

"You didn't complain about my need to in control last night…"

The children shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Rufus really wished their kids weren't in the room. He had an intense desire to wrap Lily his arms and kiss her. Thoughts of last night bubbled in his head, really turning him on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III.

"You didn't complain about my need to in control last night…"

The children shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Rufus really wished their kids weren't in the room. He had an intense desire to wrap Lily his arms and kiss her. Thoughts of last night bubbled in his head, really turning him on.

_They had just gotten home from that society benefit in honor of Lily's late husband, Bart Bass. Lily had received a call from her mother informing her of the need to go get more tests done from Dr. Van der Woodsen. Therefore, she had told Rufus she was going to visit her mother again. Lying to him tore her apart inside. But it was necessary. He couldn't know the truth. As he pulled her into a tight embrace, she began to tear up. The fact was that she hated that the moment they made up about lying she had to lie to him again. How distressing did that seem. Rufus began pulling away and she quickly wiped his tears, but he saw them. He didn't comment because he knew Lily probably wouldn't walk to talk about it. She didn't like to admit her weaknesses. Much to his surprise, Lily addressed them first. _

_ "I just missed you that's all…." _

_ "You have no idea how much I missed you, baby." _

_He was calling her 'baby'. That brought a smile to her face and suddenly everything didn't seem so bad. He pulled her to him and gave her a light, but passionate peck on the lips to indicate just how much he had missed her [if you know what I mean]. _

_ "Yes I do." She said it simply, as if it was a fact. _

_ "Would you like to show me?" Rufus asked suggestively. _

_ "You know I would," she replied seductively," But first, would you mind if I went and chatted with Jenny?" _

_ "Not at all." _

_ So, Lily headed to Jenny's room. _

_ "May I come in?" Lily asked as she knocked on Jenny's door. _

_ "Fine," Jenny grunted. _

_ "Want to talk?" _

_ "Not really." _

_ Lily crossed the room to sit on the edge of Jenny's bed. _

_ "Want to listen?" _

_ "Not really." _

_ "Jenny…." _

_ "Fine. Go right ahead. Lecture me." _

_ "I don't want to lecture you, Jenny. To be honest, it'd be extremely hypocritical of me." _

_ "What do you mean?" Jenny asked curiously. _

_ "Let's just say, in my younger years I was a bit of a….rebel." _

_ "Seriously?" _

_ "Yes. Jenny, you have no idea," chuckled Lily._

_ "Would you mind telling me?" _

_ "Jenny. I'm not ashamed of my past, but I don't think you really want to hear the details. Jenny, don't get mad at me for asking you this. You don't even have to answer me this. It's just, Jenny I want you to be able to come to me…." _

_ "Lily, chill. Ask away." _

_ "Did you sleep with Damien?" _

_ "I—I…no. That's why we broke up. Before, I lied to him. I didn't tell him I was a virgin. When we got to the hotel room, I figured, I'd better. When I did, he told me 'it wasn't a big deal'. That's when I told him that it was a big deal to me and that I didn't want to do anything. He---implied I was a tease and left.." _

_ "Jenny, you have no idea how proud I am of you," remarked Lily, pulling her step-daughter into a great big hug. _

_ "Can I ask you something?" _

_ "Of course." _

_ "What was it like? When you lost yours I mean?" _

_ "Well, let's just say, I'm one of the lucky ones. The man I lost my virginity to was someone I was deeply in love with." _

_ "Really? Who was he? How'd things end?" _

_They were like two teenagers happily giggling away and swapping secrets. _

_ "Now, Jenny, do you really want to hear about your father and my sex life?" Lily smirked. _

_ "Ew. Gag me!" _

_Knock, Knock. _

_ "Speaking of the devil," whispered Lily as Jenny burst into a fit of giggles, "He must miss me." _

_ "Hey, you two having a good little chat?" questioned Rufus. _

_ "Rufus, honey, keep it in your pants. I'll be in our room in a moment." _

_ Rufus looked appropriately embarrassed and left the room. _

_ "Go," allowed Jenny, "Thank you, Lily. It was nice to have you to talk to." _

_ Lily pulled her in for a hug. "Anytime, Jenny. I'm always here for you." _

_ Lily reentered the living room of the loft, expecting to see Rufus. _

_ "Rufus, darling?" _

_ After seeing absolutely no sight of him in the house anywhere. She figured he had gone out to give her and Jenny a little privacy, especially after her comment about keeping it in his pants. What? She couldn't help it. She was in an unusually blithe mood. Of course it had everything to do with the fact that her and Rufus had made up….well, not up AND out [if you catch my drift]. She had an idea…. _

_ She quickly reentered Jenny's room and informed her that she'd be going out, but would be back…._

_ "You know, if you want, you can stay at the penthouse tonight. I mean, under supervision of course. Perhaps I could phone Serena?" _

_ "Are you trying to get rid of me, Lily?" _

_ "No, of course not," she replied looking thoroughly flustered. _

_ "I'm kidding, it's fine. I'll call Serena…I mean, unless you'd rather?" _

_ Things were still a bit shaky between mother and daughter at the moment. _

_ "Nah, I think it'd be best if made the phone call. Serena isn't my biggest fan right now." _

_ "She'll come around." _

_ "I hope so. Actually, I've got to stop at the penthouse. I just have to grab something and then I'll be on my way." _

_ She hauled a taxi cab and practically ran up to the penthouse. She really wanted to get back to the loft before Rufus. She wanted to surprise him… She headed into her bedroom to grab the black lace lingerie/ negligee that Rufus adored seeing her in. She put it on and threw only a coat over it. __ She wanted to make him __**verrrryyy**__ happy tonight. She missed her husband so much that it was nearly unbearable. It had been at least two, three months since they had made love. She wanted it to be special. Not to mention, her little sex talk with Jenny had made her nostalgic. She rapidly descended the staircase and grabbed a bottle of Rufus's favorite wine and quickly headed for the loft. _

_ When she did finally reach the loft, she realized that Rufus was there, much to her disappointment. She had wanted to surprise him. __ She called his name. He told her to come into the bedroom. Hmm….she thought, suspiciously. _

_ What she walked into was a sight of pure romance. Candles were lit all around the room. A mixture of rose and lily petals covered the floor and the bed. _

_ She took a breath in, tears were forming in her eyes. _

_ "What's the matter, Lil?" Rufus asked worriedly. _

_ "Nothing. Everything's perfect. You're perfect….Look at me tearing up. What am I going soft?" _

_ Rufus chuckled. _

_ "I brought wine," she continued, "your favorite." _

_ "That was very nice of you. Take off your coat and we'll drink." _

_ "Okay, my love." She said this with a smirk upon her face, for the mere fact that he was so ingenuous to the fact that she only had undergarments under her coat. _

_ It was his turn to be in shock. He hadn't expected Lily to be wearing THAT. But it really turned him on…_

_ "Wow, Lil. You're…." _

_ "Hot? I know." _

_ "Yes. Beautiful, as well." _

_ "So you like this look for me?" _

_ "It's a good look.' _

_ "My best?" _

_ "I can think of only one look that tops it," he replied slyly. _

_ "Use your imagination, my love." _

_ She laughed. _

_ "Come here, Rufus," she demanded. _

_ He walked towards her and she kissed him passionately on his lips. Pretty soon she was pulling his shirt off of him and pushing him down on the bed. She straddled him, trailing kisses down his chest. _

_ "I missed you, Lil." _

_ "Show me, baby." She insisted and that's just what he did. _


End file.
